Various known configurations for vehicle horns and mounting arrangements can be seen from, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,347,823; 5,181,301; 4,884,523; 4,718,372; 4,267,552; 4,250,497; 4,212,001; 4,191,944; 4,135,473; 4,134,200; 4,057,799; U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2,345,785; Japanese Publication No. JP 2005 067488; Japanese Publication No. JP 2004 106718; Japanese Publication No. JP 2004 001754; Japanese Publication No. JP 2001 010535; and Japanese Publication No. JP 2000 103303. A conventional trumpet horn structure includes a housing forming a passage for sound generated by a horn so that sound effect from the horn is improved by an amplifying effect of the housing. In the conventional vehicle horn, the outlet of the peripheral sound passage is externally open to perform its function. In certain vehicles, horns are installed within the body framework of a vehicle, such as to the inner side of fenders next to an engine compartment. Vehicle horns can include a spiral channel and a reverberating diaphragm (typically of metal) coupled to the channel to create sound. The diaphragm can be driven by an electro-magnet assembly adjacent to a far inner end of the spiral channel. The horn can face with an opening oriented in a downward direction and can include a grate over an open end to protect against the infiltration of debris. Depending on the vehicle horn mounting orientation and location to the vehicle body, when water is splashed from under the vehicle body, there is a possibility for water to enter into the housing from the outlet of the peripheral sound passage of the housing. If water is allowed to enter a vehicle horn sufficiently to penetrate the spiraled chamber and to reach the diaphragm and electro-mechanical driver, the water can cause corrosion, short circuits, or otherwise disable the horn. It would be desirable in the present invention to restrict entry of liquid into the vehicle horn while allowing normal operation of the sound function of the vehicle horn in order to preserve the pitch and volume of the vehicle horn.